1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle including a device for sensing an object on the outside surface of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, vehicle drivers and/or passengers place objects on, for example, the roof or hood of their vehicle. Oftentimes, the driver and/or passengers forget that they have placed the objects there, and proceed to enter the car and drive away. The objects are usually grocery or food items, or beverages such as coffee or soft drinks, etc., but may include other items. Indeed, in one reported case, a baby was placed on the top of a vehicle and the vehicle driver drove away without knowing the baby was on the roof of the vehicle. The results of this sequence of events ranges from the comic to the tragic.
Although the above-described phenomena is widespread, hitherto the present invention, there has been no recognition that this is a technical problem that may have a technical solution. While automobiles have been manufactured with systems to warn of open doors, keys in the ignition, lights being left on, etc., it is assumed that it is the fault of the driver if the driver leaves groceries or the like on the vehicle roof or other external surface of the vehicle.
Moreover, systems have been devised to employ sensors coupled to safety warning indicators to warn of the presence of individuals adjacent to or in contact with the bumpers of vehicles. However, the detection and warning of objects on the horizontal surfaces of vehicles has not been addressed.